1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to regulator valves. Specifically, the invention relates to a gas system regulator valve for use in maintaining preset pressure in piping or in a storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior regulators have been designed and produced over the years. Such regulators in general have not been capable of reducing upstream pressure as high as 200 psi to a regulated downstream pressure as low as several inches of Water Column (WC) in a single device while providing exceptional stability, and high capacity.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of this invention is to provide a regulator valve which can reduce upstream or supply pressure as high as 200 psi to a very low regulated downstream pressure in a single stage with high capacity while providing high opening and closing forces of the moving parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a piston type regulator valve that is characterized by increased piston opening forces after the piston begins to open and increased closing forces as the piston begins to close.
Another object of the invention is to provide a regulator valve that provides additional increased opening forces after the valve has cracked open.